Cosas de familia
by ZorraSenpai
Summary: Este fanfic está hecho como respuesta a un reto del grupo de facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us", tiene el siguiente prompt: "Sherlock hace comentarios muy rudos sobre su hermano. Mycroft lo ignora, como de costumbre. Pero Greg comienza a gritarle. Está tan enojado que no se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. '¿Tú novio? – pregunta Sherlock y Lestrade sólo atina a decir 'Mierda.'" Mystrade


**Esto se hizo una costumbre, ¿a que sí? Pero lamento informarles que este es mi, hasta ahora, último one-shot de Mystrade. ¿Por qué?, dirán. Bueno, la verdad es que me consumió bastante el tiempo diario mío este hobby, pero igualmente no voy a negar que me encanta horrible escribir, más que nada para desahogarme y de paso entretenerlos.**

 **Pero de ahora en más voy a tener que concentrarme en serio en el fanfic "Todo comenzó en San Valentín" porque si no lo voy a abandonar y no quiero eso.**

 **No sé cómo serán sus vacaciones, pero las mías terminan el 13 de marzo y la verdad es que no estoy muy preparada para este último año. Deséenme suerte.**

 **En este año tengo que entrenar y estudiar más porque tengo pensado entrar en la escuela de policías, sí, su querida y hermosa escritora favorita (¿?) va a ser policía, así que ojo con lo que hacen.**

 **Todo esto sumado con mi falta de inspiración y el hecho de que estoy en mis días y tengo problemas con mis hermanos por sus estúpidas y horrendas novias (por dentro y una por fuera), ¡me están separando de mis hermanos las muy perras! Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero quería escribirlo como desahogo, perdón por hacerlas/los, aburrir :'v**

 **Este fanfic tiene el siguiente prompt: "** Sherlock hace comentarios muy rudos sobre su hermano. Mycroft lo ignora, como de costumbre. Pero Greg comienza a gritarle. Está tan enojado que no se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. '¿Tú novio? – pregunta Sherlock y Lestrade sólo atina a decir 'Mierda.'"

 **No tiene advertencias** **, así que eso es todo.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Nada de esto es mío, sí, sé que te sorprende.**

 **Okey, ahora sí sin más que decir, a la lectura**

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Scotland Yard, Greg estaba en su despacho teniendo a Sherlock, cómo no, quejándose de que no tenía ningún caso interesante por resolver. A su lado se encontraba John, que sorpresa, que parecía que desde que resolvieron un caso juntos no se habían separado para nada. A Greg no le importaba, la verdad era que le caía bastante bien John. Era algo así como la parte más humana de Sherlock, una extensión de sí mismo que lo regañaba y se disculpaba por él cuando estaba siendo descortés.

La verdad es que mayoritariamente no le molestaba tanto su visita, claro, exceptuando el que tratara a sus subordinados como inútiles y diga cosas de su vida, pero desde hacía una semana que no había parado de criticar a su hermano, y eso, no iba a mentir, era lo que más le estaba molestando.

No es como si John no hubiera intentado que deje de hablar de esa manera tan despectiva de su hermano, pero decirle eso solo lo incitaba a seguir con su descripción. Por más que John y Greg supieran que en el fondo sí lo apreciaba como el hermano sobre protector que era, no podían simplemente quedarse callados mirando cómo lo insultaba. Bueno, John ya se había rendido a mitad de semana, pero Greg seguía intentando hacer que se callase, sin éxito aparente.

La verdad es que estaba un poco harto de aquello, es que el hecho de saber que esa clase de palabras por parte de Sherlock sí le llegaban a su hermano, por más que, según él, no fueran verdad. Para Mycroft su peso era algo muy serio, por más que nunca lo demostrara frente a su hermano, pero para Greg era algo ridículo.

No estaba gordo, tenía compañeros que eran mucho peor, que Sherlock no comiera nada y que por eso fuera más flaco que modelo en temporada de verano no significaba nada.

Pero para Mycroft sí, y nunca le había podido probar lo contrario, era tonto. Sherlock estaba siendo insufrible como lo era siempre, no tendría que tomárselo tan en serio.

Todo era culpa de Sherlock, si él no viviera diciéndole a su hermano que tenía problemas con su peso nada de esto pasaría.

Y por eso, ante la octava queja de Sherlock hacia Mycroft del día, no se pudo contener más. Simplemente explotó, le dijo que tenía que callarse, que no tenía derecho a opinar sobre su peso siendo una persona que tiene problemas alimenticios también, que no se daba cuenta del daño que siempre hacía en los sentimientos de las demás personas y que era un insensible.

Pero se debió haber dejado llevar demasiado por las emociones del momento, tanto, que no notó que había dicho en la última, pero no por eso irrelevante, frase de su discurso: — ¡Así que deja en paz a mi novio y vete!

Está bien, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tarde, no entendía la mirada confusa de parte de John y la enojada y burlona de Sherlock. Enojada porque odiaba que lo regañen, era todo un niño mimado, pero burlona porque Greg acababa de darle a entender a todos sus compañeros que estaba saliendo con el hermano del " _freak_ " según Donovan… digamos que esas paredes no son tan gruesas como le hubiera gustado, y que tendría que haber medido el tono de su voz, pero bueno.

— ¿Tu novio?—preguntó Sherlock, ahora meditando lo asqueroso que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

—Mierda…—fue lo único que Greg atinó a decir.

John intentó ocultar su risa, pero es que todo era tan bizarro, más que nada la expresión de Sherlock, era algo incomparable con nada. Pagaría por verlo así, era muy gracioso, y ni decir Greg, pobre, estaba demasiado incómodo y hasta algo sonrojado.

—Sherlock, creo que deberíamos irnos, cuando Greg tenga un caso va a llamarte, ¿no?—la verdad es que lo incómodo del ambiente estaba comenzando a impactarlo, para qué mentir, era muy empático.

Sherlock no dijo nada, seguía con la misma expresión, pero John lo empujó un poco para que empezara a caminar.

Greg podía imaginarse la cara de Donovan y la de sus compañeros al escuchar eso. Lo peor de todo era el repentino silencio. ¿Podía haber algo peor que eso?

Trató de no salir de su oficina el mayor tiempo posible. Pero un mensaje llamó su atención de golpe.

Mycroft.

 _ **« ¿Pasó algo interesante?»**_

¿Cómo es que siempre sabía todo? Sonrió, después de todo era el segundo hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra, según él, debería saber eso. Bueno, la verdad es que lo que más quería en ese momento era estar a su lado.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, llegó otro mensaje:

 _ **«Cena, ¿te parece?»**_

¿Si le parecía? Le encantaba la idea.

Como pudo se escabulló de sus compañeros para que no le hicieran preguntas que se le hicieran incómodas y finalmente llegó hasta la entrada, donde estaba Mycroft ya esperándole con su ya conocido transporte detrás.

Subió después de saludarlo como merecía. Después de todo, si ya sabían, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? Mycroft era un hombre increíble, y nunca se sentiría avergonzado de él. Por eso lo besó con ganas antes de subir junto a él, Mycroft le sonrió completamente, haciéndolo sonreír también.

Después de todo, Mycroft le había hecho feliz de nuevo, después de muchos años, lo consentía como a un niño, y, aunque le molestaba, le hacía sentir importante ante "el gobierno británico". Era una persona increíble, y todo el lío se había formado cuando él trataba de defenderlo. Es que en serio que odiaba a Sherlock cuando se ponía odioso con su novio.

Pero había valido la pena si su recompensa era esa sonrisa amplia que veía en la cara de su pareja, pensó que debería sonreír más seguido y que se encargaría de eso. Pero primero lo besaría hasta cansarse, hasta que sus labios se gastaran, pero no tanto como para que fueran inutilizables, si no para que pudiera usarlos una y otra vez. Siempre.

Sherlock se había sorprendido mucho, lo sospechaba, pero no quería creérselo, era algo tan turbio para él, pero tuvo que aprender a sobrellevarlo, porque incluso en ocasiones, Greg besaría a su hermano en frente suyo. Y Sherlock tendría que aprender a no vomitar si eso ocurría, pero bueno.

Cosas de familia.

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

 **Me quedó bastante cortina, pero creo que es perfecto, no quise alargarlo innecesariamente porque iba a quedar muy pesado y aburrido, así que lo dejé así. ¿Hice mal? ¿Estuvo bien? Quiero que me digan eso.**

 **Así que como ya dije este es mi último fanfic para el reto de San Valentín del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us".**

 **Gracias por leer, las/los amo a todos mucho.**

 **Sin más.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
